The PowerPuff Kids meet Time Squad
by ainmals1
Summary: The PowerPuffs use the Professor's time portal and meet three time travelers in a space ship. However Mojo Jojo is planing to ruin history so The PowerPuffs and their new time traveling friends must stop him before that happens.


**Hello everyone. Here is the next story. Today The PowerPuffs meet characters from Time Squad. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

The PowerPuff Kids meet Time Squad

"Mom Dad there's trouble in space I gotta go," said Burnner.

"Go get them Son," Burnner's Dad said.

"Snd be careful," Burnner's Mom added.

Burnner put his space suit on and flew off.

"There's a problem in space Mom and Dad they need my help," said Binky

"Do your stuff Binky," said Binky's Mom.

"Come right back down when you're finished," said Binky's Dad.

Binky put on her space suit on flew off. Burnner and Binky went to space so they could join their friends, they all had to fight aliens; after they were finished they all went home.

"So kids how was your fight with the aliens?" the Professor asked.

"It was awesome!" Buttercup said.

"Mommy Daddy can we invite the others over?" Bubbles asked.

"It's okay with us Honey," said Wendy.

"Sure would you like to invite them now?" the Professor inquired.

"Sure let's call," said Blossom..

The girls and Benny called their friends over and they came.

"We're here girls and Benny," said Booster.

"We asked Mommy and Daddy of course," said Baxter.

"So what do you wanna do?" Boomy asked.

"Daddy can we use your time portal please?" Beauty asked.

"Sure, you can come back anytime you want and use it if you want," the Professor replied.

"Thanks Professor," said Beauster.

"We have always wanted to use it," Buster added.

"Well I have to go to a meeting so you be good," the Professor said.

"We will Professor," said Bam-bam.

"Are you gonna go to a meeting too Mommy?" Banners asked.

"Yes I called Mac and Richard they'll be here later," said Wendy.

After the Professor and Wendy left the house the girls and the boys went in the lab.

"So which year should we go into?" Bamby asked.

"How about 2010?" Blaster suggested.

"Place?" Bliss asked.

"How about a ship?" Benster asked.

"Time?" Bridger asked.

"Let's try noon," Bridget replied.

"It's all settled," said Beatie.

"Yeah let's go," said Benny.

The girls and the boys flew into the time portal, they got send to a space ship.

"Where are we?" Burnner asked.

"We're in outer space look," Binky said.

Everyone saw stars, the moon, and the earth.

"What are you little squirts doing here?" a deep male voice with a Texas accent asked.

The girls and the boys turned around, they saw three body figures. One was a big man with muscles, a black mask, black gloves, black boots, a white suit, white pants with black underwear over his pants, and yellow goggles; next to him a grey robot with blue screened eyes, next to the robot was a small boy with red hair, blue eyes, a blue shirt, black shorts, red shoes, and glasses.

"We just got here," Baxter replied.

"Strange so did we," said the robot.

"It's one of Mojo's robots! I'll get it!" Buttercup yelled.

"Buttercup wait!" Buster called.

But it was too late, Buttercup flew over to the robot and started to beat him up.

"Buttercup stop, that's not Mojo's robot!" Buster said.

"It's not?" Buttercup asked in confusion.

"No it's not ugly or hideous, look it doesn't have sharp teeth," Banners pointed out.

Buttercup looked at the robot's head, she saw that Banners was right.

"Oh you're right," Buttercup said now embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh you guys are floating!" the kid gasped.

"Oh oops sorry about that," said Benster.

"We have super powers we're superheroes," said Bloomy.

The girls and the boys fixed the robot.

"Who are you kids anyway?" the robot asked.

"We're the PowerPuff boys," said Blaster.

"And the PowerPuff girls," said Bliss.

"We came from the year 2003," said Beauster.

"I came from the 21st century too!" the kid replied.

"Really? Who are you guys?" Beauty asked.

"I'm Officer Buck Tuddrusel I'm a time cop," said the man.

"I'm the Larry 3000 I was programmed for all known languages," the robot said.

"I'm Otto Osworth we're time travelers," the kid said.

"Wow cool do you meet famous people from history?" Booster asked.

"Yep," said Otto.

"Otto you don't have Parents do you?" Blossom asked.

Otto shook his head sadly.

"Aw that's too bad," said Boomy.

"We have Parents, they know we are here," said Bubbles.

"Their dad is a scientist," said Bam-bam.

"He created a time machine," said Bamby.

"you see only ten of us have a same last name," said Bridger.

"the curly haired ones are not related to us," Bridget pointed out.

"the time machine is how we got here," said Beatie.

"yeah but we were not expecting to be on a space ship.," said Benny.

"we haven't got your names," Larry replied.

"I'm Burnner Brown," said Burnner.

"I'm Binky Lenton," said Binky.

"I'm Booster Rotium," said Booster.

"I'm Blossom Utonium," said Blossom.

"I'm Baxter Rotium," said Baxter.

"I'm Buttercup Utonium," said Buttercup.

"I'm Boomy Rotium," said Boomy.

"I'm Bubbles Utonium," said Bubbles.

"I'm Beauster Rotium," said Beauster.

"I'm Beauty Utonium," said Beauty.

"I'm Buster Rotium," said Buster.

"I'm Banners Utonium," said Banners.

"I'm Bam-bam Rotium," said Bam-bam.

"I'm Bamby Utonium," said Bamby.

"I'm Blaster Rotium," said Blaster.

"I'm Bliss Utonium," said Bliss.

"I'm Benster Rotium," said Benster.

"I'm Bloomy Utonium," said Bloomy.

"I'm Bridger Rotium," said Bridger.

"I'm Bridget Utonium," said Bridget.

"I'm Beatie Rotium," said Beatie.

"And I'm Benny Utonium," said Benny.

"Wow those all start with the letter B," Tuddrusel replied.

"They're so adorable especially the blond haired ones," Larry added.

Bubbles, the other sweet Puffs, Beatie, and Benny flew over to Larry so they could hug him, trouble was they were hugging him too hard.

"Oh no not again!" Larry panicked.

Larry tried to run away but he couldn't move.

"Why is he struggling?" Boomy asked.

"You guys are hugging him too hard," Otto reminded them.

"Oh no we might be suffocating him!" Bubbles panicked.

"Please he's a robot he doesn't breath but you could break him," Tuddrusel responded.

"Bubbles you tell your siblings to let go and I'll tell mine to let go," said Boomy.

"Okay," said Bubbles.

"On the count of three... One," Boomy said.

"Two," said Bubbles.

"Three LET GO!" Boomy and Bubbles both said to their siblings.

They all let go of Larry.

"We're so sorry," said Bam-bam.

"We didn't mean to," said Bamby.

"quite alright kids, you're stronger than Tuddrusel," Larry commented.

Tuddrusel glared at Larry.

"How old are you kids anyway?" Tuddrusel asked.

"Five," the kids all said.

"That's younger than me," Otto replied.

"Don't you have babysitters?" Larry asked.

"Yeah there's Mac Honess and her boyfriend Richard Miller..." Burnner began to explain.

"Hold it, did you say Her?" Tuddrusel asked.

"Yes," said Burnner.

"I don't mean to be rude but Mac sounds like a boys name," said Tuddrusel.

"It's short for Mackenzie," said Binky.

"That's a good idea," said Tuddrusel.

"Is it spelled M-a-c or M-a-c-k?" Larry asked.

"M-a-c," said Booster.

"Ah," Larry said understanding.

"Mac babysits me, my sisters, my brother, and Binky," Blossom explained.

"Richard babysits me, my brothers, my sister, and Burnner," Baxter added.

"How old are they?" Otto asked.

"15," Buttercup said.

"Oh, I wonder how old you outta be for babysitting," Otto wondered.

"I don't know," said Boomy.

"So what do you guys do besides time traveling?" Bubbles asked.

"I do some weight lifting, shoot lasers, guns, and comic book reading," Tuddrusel answered.

"I do some cooking, baking, golfing, dancing, and cleaning," said Larry.

"I do some studying on history books, I'm a history whiz," said Otto.

"Wow so that's why these guys need you," said Beauster.

"Can we do some studying with you Otto?" Beauty asked.

"Sure Beauty, come on guys," said Otto.

Blossom and the other smart puffs followed Otto.

"I'm a strong guy check out these muscles," Tuddrusel said showing himself off.

"So are we," said Buster.

"Can we do some stuff with you Tuddrusel?" Banners asked.

"Sure you can Banners, follow me," said Tuddrusel.

Burnner, Binky, Buttercup, and the other tough Puffs followed Tuddrusel.

"Do you kids like to cook?" Larry asked.

"Sure Larry," said Bam-bam.

"Can we watch you cook Larry?" Bamby asked.

"Sure Bamby, follow me to the kitchen," said Larry.

Bubbles, the other sweet Puffs, Beatie, and Benny followed Larry.

* * *

Tuddrusel was showing the tough Puffs how to use laser guns.

"Are you sure it's smart for you to shoot inside this ship?" Benster asked.

"Otto asked me the same question Benster I've done this a lot before," Tuddrusel answered.

"Okay if you say so," said Bloomy

"Were you kids trained to use your super powers carefully?" Tuddrusel asked.

"Yeah and trained to control them," the tough Puffs said.

"Oh, well let's continue shall we?" Tuddrusel inquired.

The tough Puffs nodded, even though Tuddrusel is stupid they thought to themselves "he's cool."

Meanwhile Otto was asking the smart Puffs some easy questions.

"Who was the inventor of the cotton gin?" Otto asked.

"Eli Whitney," said Blaster.

"Very good Blaster," said Otto.

"My turn who robbed the rich to feed the poor?" Bliss asked.

"Robin Hood," said Otto,.

"Wow Otto you are a history whiz you're better at this than us," the smart Puffs all said.

"Practice makes you do better at it," Otto assured.

In the kitchen the sweet Puffs were helping Larry make dessert.

"Thank you for helping me kids," said Larry.

"Don't mention it Larry," said Bridger.

"And thanks for letting us help," said Bridget.

"It was the least I could do when you asked me if you wanted to help," said Larry.

"This ship is so cool," said Beatie.

"It has almost everything on it," said Benny.

"I guess you cute young ones love to have fun," Larry commented.

"Yeah we're the youngest and the smallest of our families," said Beatie and Benny.

That evening everyone each had a piece of the cake Larry made.

"This is delicious," said Burrner.

"Did the sweet ones help?" Binky asked.

"Yes they're so helpful," Larry said patting the sweet Puffs on the heads.

"You're a great cook Larry," Booster complimented.

"Yeah you've got great talent," Blossom added.

"Oh you're so kind thank you," Larry laughed happily.

"May we have milk please?" Baxter asked.

"sure thing," said Larry.

"We should give manners to people we get to know," Buttercup said.

Larry brought the milk over.

"Thanks Larry," said Boomy.

"You're welcome Boomy," said Larry.

"When did you guys ask for milk again?" Tuddrusel asked stupidly.

Larry sighed in a "oh brother" way. "Bubbles hand me that newspaper," the robot said to Bubbles.

"Sure Larry here," said Bubbles.

Bubbles handed Larry the newspaper.

"Thank you," Larry replied.

Larry hit Tuddrusel on the head with the newspaper.

"Ow what was that for?!" Tuddrusel asked rubbing his head.

"For being stupid!" Larry snapped.

"You guys wanna go to the campfire to tell stories?" Otto asked.

"Sure," everyone said.

The PowerPuffs had a lot of fun with these time travelers. Tuddrusel may have been a crazy idiot and Larry maybe a little too uptight, and Otto may be a little bit of a chatter box, but they were great people.

* * *

Everyone went to the camp fire to tell stories, but little do they know that Mojo Jojo was in the ship.

"The PowerPuff rugrats have met three time travelers but who are they, ah this will help," Mojo said to himself.

Mojo found a small computer it had Tuddrusel, Larry, and Otto's picture, Mojo clicked on Tuddrusel's picture first.

"Officer Buck Tuddrusel the leader of the Time Squad also know as the idiot, does not know anything about history," Mojo read to himself.

Mojo clicked on Larry's picture next.

"The Larry 3000 a robot programmed for all known languages, does not know anything about history either," Mojo said reading to himself again.

Mojo clicked on Otto's picture last.

"Otto Osworth an orphan from the 21st century who talked these two time travelers into abducting him," Mojo said reading to himself again.

Before Mojo went on he thought in his head, "why would these two knuckle heads need a little brat for?"

Mojo started to read again. "Since he's a history whiz they need him to complete a mission," Mojo said reading to himself again.

Mojo stopped reading, then he thought of an idea.

"When they all sleep I'll sneak up and find the transporter to ruin history, but where is it? That's it! I'll ask the kid where it is, if he doesn't say anything he'll get chocked. Haa haa haa haa haa haa!" Mojo laughed evilly.

It was night time, everyone went to sleep; the girls slept in one room, and the boys slept in another room. Otto got up to get a glass of water, after he was finished he saw that Mojo was behind him, Otto was about to scream but Mojo covered his mouth.

"If you scream I'll box your ears," Mojo threatened.

Otto nodded so Mojo let go of Otto's mouth.

"Where's the transporter?" Mojo asked.

"I'm not telling you," Otto shot back.

"Tell me or you're dead!" Mojo threatened.

"It's over there," Otto said all scared.

"Good now be gone," Mojo ordered.

Otto didn't move he just looked at Mojo with suspicion.

"Orphan boys like you should learn to mind there own business," Mojo suggested.

"Why is it because you wanna ruin all of history Bright eyes?" Otto asked.

Mojo glared at Otto, he grabbed him by the pajama shirt.

"Maybe you're jealous because I'm smarter than you," Mojo retorted.

"Yeah? Well at least the educational system is one my side, I've got an aposable thumb," Otto shot back.

"WHY YOU LITTLE..." Mojo said in anger.

Mojo had too much of Otto, he shoved him to the wall, there was a small bang, it woke up Benny.

"What was that? Better go see what's going on," Benny said yawning.

Benny got up to see what he heard, he gasped at what he saw and screamed. "IT'S MOJO JOJO EVERYONE WAKE UP!" Benny screamed.

"Any last words smart little rugrat?" Mojo threatened.

Before Mojo grabbed Otto's neck he head a shout from Beatie.

"Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Beatie called.

"Like who Beatie?" Mojo shot back.

"Like Me Monkey Man!" Tuddrusel yelled.

"Put Otto down Mojo!" Bridget ordered.

Mojo dropped Otto and came up to everyone else.

"You seemed very surprised to see me my little coward," Mojo mocked.

Benny hid behind Bridget.

"Why is he picking on Benny?" Larry asked.

"He knows Benny is scared of him Beatie's scared of him too of course," said Bridger.

"Well you'll never stop me so along suckers!" Mojo yelled.

Mojo went to the transporter and got himself transported, everyone went over to Otto.

"Are you okay Otto?" Bloomy asked.

"Yeah I'm okay, I was wondering how he got here," Otto replied

"He must of used the time portal," said Benster.

"I got up to get a glass of water, after I was done he was right behind me," Otto explained.

"Why didn't you yell for help?" Bliss asked.

"I tried but he covered my mouth and said he'd box my ears," Otto explained.

"So you told him where the transporter was?" Larry asked.

"Yeah he said he'd kill me," Otto explained.

"According to my calculation he's gonna mess up history, we've got to stop him!" Larry panicked.

"Can we take them with us?" Otto asked.

"It's alright with me," said Larry.

"I vote yes," said Tuddrusel.

"Thanks but how are we gonna fit in that?" Bamby asked.

Everyone looked at the transporter.

"How about we float beside them?" Bam-bam asked.

"That's not a bad idea," Tuddrusel said.

"Alright let's go stop Mojo Jojo!" said Banners.

Everyone got in the transporter and they got to the year 1915.

"He should be around here somewhere," said Buster.

"Why don't we split up?" Beauty suggested.

"Good idea Beauty," said Beauster.

"Okay you tough Puffs go with Tuddrusel, you sweet Puffs go with Larry, and you smart Puffs come with me, when one of us finds him we'll whistle," Otto replied.

Everyone gave a nod of agreement.

"Okay let's go find him," Otto said.

Tuddrusel and the other tough Puffs went to the left, Larry and the sweet Puffs went to the right, and Otto and the smart Puffs went straight down, Mojo watched them the whole time. "Okay let's go find him," Mojo said mimicking Otto. Mojo walked straight down. That four eyed little punk must of told them what I did, but they'll find me alright by not defeating me," the monkey said to himself. Mojo knew something The PowerPuffs and their new friends didn't know, but he was going to show them somehow.

Otto and the other smart Puffs looked everywhere but couldn't find Mojo Jojo.

"I wonder how the others are doing," Otto wondered.

"Better I hope," said Booster.

"I don't hear a whistle," Blossom replied.

"Guys I think someone is watching us," said Beauster.

"I have that's feeling too it's so quiet... Too quiet," said Beauty.

"Guys we've got company," said Blaster.

They all turned around, they saw Mojo wearing a battle suit right behind them.

"Looks like we found him Otto make the whistle," Bliss replied.

Otto gave a loud whistle, the other Puffs, Larry, and Tuddrusel came. Mojo Jojo challenged our heroes to fight him, The PowerPuff kids fought him two by two but they all failed.

"Kids!" Tuddrusel yelled.

"I guess one of you will fight me next and fail," Mojo mocked.

"You've been asking for this for a long time!" Tuddrusel said in anger.

Tuddrusel came running up to Mojo trying to punch and kick but Mojo blocked every move he punched Tuddrusel and threw him on the ground hard.

"Well I guess I beat the strongest not to mention the stupidest member of Time Squad," Mojo taunted.

"I guess it's my turn to take this hairy beast," Larry said to himself.

"Who are you calling hairy beast, you metal piece of junk!" Mojo asked in anger.

"Oh... YOU!" Larry snarled.

Larry gave Mojo his best shot but Mojo grabbed his laser and shot it at Larry.

"It's all up to you now Otto," Larry slowly said to Otto.

Larry passed out, Otto felt scared at first but he glared at Mojo.

"One more person to go, so what's the matter there my little pipsqueak are you scared because I might try to strangle you again? Are you mad because I beat up your friends? What's the matter cat got your tongue?" Mojo taunted.

Otto used a kun-fu on Mojo.

"Foolish little runt kun-fu can't beat me! Nothing can!" Mojo retorted.

Otto tried again but it was no use he saw a controller so he picked it up. "Hey what does this button do?" Otto asked.

"No you little pest that will make me dizzy!" Mojo panicked.

Otto pressed the button, Mojo spun in circles.

"Hey watch what you're doing with that thing," Mojo warned.

Otto gave a smirk, he pressed the button a million times.

"That control is not a toy! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! I'm gonna be sick," Mojo said all dizzy.

"Looks like it's all dizzed up for you," Otto giggled.

Otto stopped pressing the button, Mojo got dizzy, he moaned, and glared at Otto.

"You Ungrateful Little Brat! I'll shall strangle you with my hands!" Mojo said in anger.

"You lost Mobo Jobo, guys wake up and join my fight," Otto replied.

While Otto was fighting Mojo everyone woke up from their knockouts, then altogether they beat up Mojo.

"Time to take you back to 2003," Burnner said.

"And to jail Mojo," said Binky.

"I was this close, I thought the idiot wouldn't beat me," Mojo commented.

"Who is he talking about?" Tuddrusel asked.

"You," everyone said.

Everyone went to 2003, the police came to arrest Mojo Jojo.

* * *

"I would have gotten away with it, if it hadn't been for those meddling PowerPuffs, that stupid time cop, that sissy robot and that orphan brat with the stupid glasses!" Mojo retorted.

"Yeah tell that to the judge," Otto shot back.

The police took Mojo to jail.

"Thanks for letting us come with you guys to stop Mojo," said Booster.

"Don't mention it back at the orphanage Karty Theater was my favorite show on T.V." Otto explained.

"There you guys are," everyone heard my voice.

Everyone looked at Richard and I.

"Mac! Richard!" Blossom said thrilled to see us.

The girls the boys flew over to Richard and I to hug us.

"Boy are we glad to see you guys, what are you doing here?" Baxter asked.

"We were gonna ask you the same question were were looking for you," Richard replied.

"You were?" Buttercup asked.

"When we came to the house, the Professor and Wendy came back, we asked them where you guys were the Professor said you used his time portal," I said.

"You guys never came out so we thought we would look in Townsville so where on earth have you guys been?" Richard asked.

"In outer space," the kids said.

"What?!" I asked in shock.

"How did you get back?" Richard asked.

"With them," the kids said. Richard and I looked at the Time Squad.

"Guys these are our babysitters the ones we told you about," said Boomy.

"Mac Richard this is Time Squad," Bubbles said.

Richard went up to greet Tuddrusel first.

"I'm Richard the boys and Beatie's babysitter," Richard said in introduction.

"I'm Officer Buck Tuddrusel nice to meet you Son," Tuddrusel said shaking Richard's hand really fast.

"You're got big muscles there sir, you must be strong," Richard commented.

"I do there my boy," Tuddrusel said.

Richard went over to greet Otto next.

"You're kind of young for a time Squad member," Richard replied.

"I'm Otto Osworth they picked me up from you know where," Otto explained.

"Oh I see what you're talking about there," Richard said realizing what he was talking about.

Richard walked over to Larry.

"And you are?" Richard asked.

"The Lawrence 3000 at your service my boy," said Larry.

"I see you're a robot you're the second one we've met," Richard replied.

"I am?" Larry asked in confusion.

"I'll explain later," Richard said.

I walked up to Tuddrusel.

"Hi I'm Mac the girls and Benny's babysitter and Richard's girlfriend," I said.

"An honor to meet you your highness," Tuddrusel said bowing.

We all looked at Tuddrusel with a "What are you doing?" kind of look.

"Your Highness," Tuddrusel said in a royal manner.

He took my hand and I pulled it away.

"Yeah... right," I said uneasily.

I put my hands behind my back and turned to Buttercup.

"Who is this guy he's greeting me like I'm an empress," I inquired.

"That's Tuddrusel he's kind of a nutcase but he is cool," Buttercup said.

"No kidding about him being a nutcase," I said.

"Maybe he's greeting you like a princess because he thinks you are," Buttercup added.

"Do I look like the child like Empress from The NeverEnding Story Buttercup?" I asked.

Buttercup looked at me, I just looked back at her.

"Forget it," I said.

I turned back to Tuddrusel.

"You're from Texas right?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm Texas," Tuddrusel said proudly.

"Did you know that you're wearing your underwear on the outside or your pants?" I asked.

After I walked over to greet Otto, Tuddrusel looked down and got embarrassed at what I said.

"You look small for a time traveler," I said to Otto.

"I'm name is Otto I live with these guys now," Otto explained.

"I see," I said.

I looked at the others.

"Doesn't the kids have Parents?" I asked.

Everyone shook their heads no.

"Aww that means you're an orphan that's too bad," I said sadly.

"Yeah, but these guys need me," Otto replied.

"I see what you mean," I said.

I walked up to Larry.

"And who is this?" I asked

"That's the Larry 3000," Otto told me.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

I shook hands with Larry, after I was done he looked up at me, his eyes turned pink.

"You're cute," Larry said warmly.

I giggled with embarrassment, I blushed and made a nervous noise to see if there was anyone else was watching.

"Oh no not again," Richard said a little bit annoyed.

Richard went to Burnner's ear.

"Even things that are not human think Mac's the prettiest girl in the world," Richard whispered to Burnner.

Burnner nodded. I looked at Larry and started to mumble.

"What's her problem?" Tuddrusel asked.

"Is she okay?" Otto asked.

"She has always been a little shy and nervous when it comes to this," Richard explained.

"She wasn't shy when we met the Teen Titans," Binky reminded.

"Hey you're right she wasn't," Richard said.

I stopped blushing.

"Okay enough nonsense," I said.

I let go of Larry's hand but he wouldn't let go of mine, I pulled and pulled but he still wouldn't let go.

"Can I have my hand back now? Guys can one of you tell him to let go of my hand please?" I asked.

"Larry let go," Otto said to his friend.

"Oh sorry about that," Larry said.

Larry finally let go of my hand, he looked at my clothes and touched my skirt.

"What's this beautiful long thing? Red must be your favorite color," Larry commented.

"That's my skirt now get away from it please," I said uncomfortably.

Larry let go of skirt, next he touched my tank top, my eyes got wide eyed.

"This one is gorgeous, what is it?" Larry asked.

"That's my tank top now get off of it please," I said in annoyance.

Larry let go of my tank top, third he touched my necklace.

"This is pretty it has my color," Larry said admiring it.

"Larry teenage girls wear that to make themselves look pretty," Otto explained.

"What is it?" Larry asked.

"That's my necklace now please let go of it you might break it," I said in annoyance again.

Larry let go of my necklace right away, last he touched my hairband.

"This is what Beatie wears only this is black what do you humans call these?" Larry asked.

"headbands Larry, and I'd give that back to Mac now," Richard said.

Larry saw me really mad, he gave the hairband back to me.

"Thank you," I said blankly.

"Mac is not getting along with the fifth character person to fall for her," Beauster commented.

"She'll get used to him I'm sure of it," Beauty replied.

"Mac is a crime fighter and an action hero," Richard said.

"Is she really a crime fighter?!" Otto asked in amazement.

"Ask her," Richard suggested.

"Are you a crime fighter?" Otto asked.

"Yeah and I an action hero," I said.

Otto took out a paper and pencil.

"Can I have your autograph?" Otto asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Wow many have you signed Mac?" Richard asked.

"About a hundred I guess," I said.

I finished signing Otto's paper.

"You must be a role model for little kids," Tuddrusel said.

"Yes I am," I said.

Larry eyes turned pink again. "And they picked a mighty pretty one," He said flirty.

I glanced at Larry and turned to Bubbles.

"Am I a beauty queen or something?" I asked her.

"Sccording to his eyes you are," Bubbles said.

I gave a big sigh.

"Do you guys know about history?" Otto asked.

"I do kind of," I said.

"I don't and don't say that word," Richard said all intense.

"Trust me he doesn't ask him something easy," I suggested.

"Okay, Richard who was our first president?" Otto asked.

"Batman?" Richard asked.

"You are bad at history, let's see if your girlfriend can answer these questions," Otto replied.

Otto asked me easy questions and I answered them all.

"You're smart," Otto complimented.

"Thanks Otto," I said.

"Mac is strong, hey Mac come here, take Tuddrusel's hand, give it a squeeze if you feel anything bad," Richard suggested.

I took Tuddrusel's hand, closed my eyes, thought of something bad, I squeezed his hand really hard.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, she is strong," Tuddrusel said in pain.

"How do you guys like our town?" Buster asked.

"It's nice," Otto replied.

"It's pretty," Larry added.

"What do you think of our town Tuddrusel?" Banners asked.

Tuddrusel took one of his guns out and started playing with it.

"It's a cool place nice and peaceful," Tuddrusel replied.

Tuddrusel accidentlly set off his laser gun, it made a big hole on the street, everyone saw that Tuddrusel almost shot Richard and I.

Richard was hugging me around my neck with his eyes wide opened, I had my eyes wide opened too, my hands were in different positions one hand was around Richard's waist, the other was to my chest, we both looked at Tuddrusel just with different emotions, Richard had a shock, terror, and astonishment, I on the other hand was glaring at Tuddrusel.

"Nice shot," I said sarcastically,

"Is it over yet?" Richard asked,

"You idiot watch where you're shooting those things you could of blown their heads off!" Larry scolded,

"Sorry about that," Tuddrusel apologized,

"Just be careful with it next time you scared Richard to death, okay Richard you can let go of my neck now," I said,

"Oops sorry Mac," Richard said letting go of my neck,

"Mac can do back flips and cartwheels," Bam-bam said breaking the silence,

"Wow really?!" Otto said in amazement,

"Yeah but she's not a cheerleader she doesn't like wearing short skirts," Bamby added,

"That's good cause if she did that with a short skirt people could see her..." Tuddrusel began to talk.

Before Tuddrusel could finish Larry covered his mouth. "Don't embarrass her, do you promise?" Larry asked.

Tuddrusel nodded. Larry remove his hand away from Tuddrusel's mouth.

"Well since a crime fighter must have an arch foe, I have one whose ugly, here's what she looks like," I added.

I showed Otto, Larry and Tuddrusel the pictures of Beakie.

"It's a lady? I was expecting a guy villain instead of a female villain," Tuddrusel commented.

We all glared at Tuddrusel.

"She's scary and ugly like that evil monkey," Otto added.

"You guys met Mojo Jojo?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, you know him?" Larry asked.

"Know him? He's the villain here," I explained.

"Aren't you scared of him?" Tuddrusel asked.

"No," I answered.

"Mac's brave the only thing she's scared of are snakes," Richard explained.

"Yeah, I can't believe my friend took a picture of my last battle with Beakie but here they are," I said.

I passed them to Otto. "Eww," Otto said in disgust.

He passed them to Larry. "Eww," the robot said in disgust as well.

He passed them to Tuddrusel. "Oooo," Tuddrusel said uneasy.

He passed them back to me.

"Did she really beat you up that easily?" Tuddrusel commented.

We all glared at Tuddrusel.

"Please forgive Tuddrusel he doesn't have very good manners," Larry said.

Larry punched Tuddrusel's shoulder.

"Ouch," Tuddrusel said in pain.

"She was scratched," said Blaster.

"Stabbed," Bliss added.

"And saw-drilled," Benster said.

"In the arm," Bloomy finished.

"Yeah three scratch marks, one stab mark, and one saw drill mark on the arm I got blood from my Dad if I didn't get blood from my Dad I would have been you know what," I said.

"Well what do you know her foe is strong," Tuddrusel commented.

I tossed my pictures aside.

"STRONG?! SHE'S THE BAD GUY YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE LIKING THE BAD GUY, I HAVE LOST 50% OF BLOOD ACCORDING TO FRIEND EARS' CALCULATION I ALMOST DIED; HOW YOU YOU FEEL IF YOU SAW A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL WITH A BAD ARM AND ALMOST GETTING KILLED BY A TEN FOOT TALL WITCH? WELL NOT EXACTLY TEN FEET TALL BUT SHE IS TALL," I yelled.

"How tall?" Tuddrusel asked.

"taller than You," I said.

While I was yelling, Richard was agreeing with every word I said.

"Tuddrusel give respect to Mac here will ya she's faced many dangers," Richard warned.

"Sorry... Where did you say she hit ya?" Tuddrusel asked stupidly.

Larry smacked his head. "Weren't you listening to a word she was saying stupid?" the robot asked.

"No," Tuddrusel said.

We all sighed and rolled our eyes. "Do I have to repeat myself?" I asked in frustration.

"I'll say it for you Mac," Richard said.

"Thank you Richard," I replied.

"The arm Tuddrusel remember that, the arm," Richard reminded.

"Okay... Where again?" Tuddrusel said stupidly.

I got calm at first, but then I had too much of Tuddrusel, my eyes turned red and I growled, Tuddrusel giggled nervously.

"Oh my that almost looks like me when I'm mad," Larry commented.

"Bridger do me a favor calm Mac down I'll take care of Tuddrusel," said Richard.

"Sure Richard," Bridger replied.

Richard took Tuddrusel's wrist.

"Tuddrusel can I talk to you behind one of the buildings for a minute?" Richard asked.

"Why can't we talk here?" Tuddrusel asked.

"Come on," Richard said pulling Tuddrusel's arm.

"Hey take it easy there I'm not made of rubber," Tuddrusel replied.

Richard look Tuddrusel to one of the buildings, Bridger was trying to calm me down.

"Take deep breaths Mac," Bridger said to me.

I took seven deep breaths.

"Feel better?" Bridger asked.

"Yeah, that guy is so stupid," I commented.

"Don't worry Mac, Richard will talk to him," Bridget assured me.

Meanwhile behind one of the buildings Richard was telling Tuddrusel what do and not do.

"Tuddrusel I don't want you asking Mac too many questions it's driving her crazy, it's driving me crazy so stop okay?" Richard requested.

"Okay... What am I saying?" Tuddrusel asked stupidly.

"You've got your heart in the right place Tuddrusel but I have no idea where your brain is, just don't make Mac angry okay, you promise?" Richard asked.

"I promise," Tuddrusel assured Richard.

"Good let's go back now," Richard suggested.

* * *

Tuddrusel and Richard went to join the rest of us.

"How did it go?" Larry asked.

"As well as planned he didn't understand at first but he's gonna listen," said Richard.

"He does the same way when Otto and I try make him understand," Larry said.

"He's not gonna ask Mac too many questions," Richard said.

"She's tough, but beautiful," Larry commented.

"He's a complete idiot," Richard and Larry both said.

Richard and Larry looked at each other and laughed.

"Well we've been here long enough we should go," Tuddrusel suggested.

"We can't go without Larry," Otto pointed out.

"Where is he?... Oh No," Tuddrusel said in annoyance.

Larry was floating to me, then Tuddrusel grabbed his leg and dragged him.

"Come on lover robot, let's go she's too young for you," Tuddrusel said.

"Nooooo I don't want to leave you can't separate me from her!" Larry said crying.

Otto was watching Larry being sad and crying but Otto had a plan.

"Tuddrusel could you let of Larry so I can talk to him?" Otto asked.

"Okay," Tuddrusel said.

Tuddrusel let go of Larry.

"What is it Otto?" Larry asked still crying.

"I'll tell you if you stop crying I have an idea that will cheer you up," Otto protested.

"Tell me what it is?" Larry asked now calm.

Otto whispered his plan to Larry, while was whispering Tuddrusel was trying to hear it too but Larry pushed him away three times, after Otto was done with whispering Larry hugged him.

"Thank you Otto that's a great idea you can come too if you like," Larry said happily.

"Cool thanks," Otto said.

Larry let go of Otto

"Hey I don't get to know?" Tuddrusel asked offended.

"No Tuddrusel you don't not now," said Larry.

"You mean it's not a secret?" Tuddrusel said in confusion.

"No you buffoon it's a surprise," Larry said.

"Hey guys before we leave can we say bye to our new friends please?" Otto asked.

Tuddrusel and Larry agreed with Otto, first the Tough Puffs and Tuddrusel gave each other the shoulder punch the rest shook hands with Tuddrusel, the smart puffs shook hands with Otto so did the rest of the Puffs although he got kisses from Bubbles, Bamby, Bridget, and Beatie, and the sweet Puffs (not too hard this time) and Larry hugged each other while the rest of the Puffs shook hands with him. Then it was our turn to say bye to them.

"Bye Tuddrusel," Richard said.

"Be strong Richard," Tuddrusel replied.

They gave each other the pound, pound, pound.

"Bye Otto," said Richard.

"Bye Richard try to do good in history," Otto said.

"Thanks," Richard replied. Then he walked up to Larry.

"Bye Larry," Richard said.

"Bye Richard, be a good boyfriend to your pretty girlfriend," Larry said.

"I'll be a good boyfriend to my Angel cake," Richard promised.

"Angel cake?" Larry said misunderstood.

"Mac's nickname," Richard said.

"Oh," Larry said now getting it.

I walked up to Tuddrusel.

"Bye Tuddrusel," I said.

"Keep up the good work Mac you strong girl," Tuddrusel replied.

Tuddrusel and I put our fingers together and made two pointers. "Yeah," we both said.

I walked over to Otto.

"Bye Otto," I said.

"Bye Mac take care of the PowerPuffs and do good in history," Otto replied.

"Oh I will and thank you, come here," I said.

I hugged Otto, after I was done he hugged me back, and I went to Larry next but he wasn't there.

"Where's the robot Richard?" I asked.

"He's on his knees hugging your leg," Richard said.

I looked down, there was Larry hugging my leg and he was crying, I looked at him in a "You're crazy," look but I smiled and started to laughing, Larry looked at me with amazement.

"Larry you've got your tears on my skirt," I said.

There were wet spots on my skirt.

"Oops sorry Mac," Larry giggled nervously.

"That's okay it'll dry off, you can stand on your feet if you want," I said.

Larry got to his feet looking at me.

"I know you don't want me to touch you, but make way for a hug pretty human cause I've gotta hug ya," Larry warned.

Larry hugged me around my neck, after he finished I hugged him back and let go.

"Hey you hugged me back, oh that's the first time anyone has ever hugged me back!" Larry said happily.

"I gotta hand it to ya Larry you are kind of funny," I said.

"Do you really think I'm funny?!" Larry said all excited.

"Uh-huh," I said.

"Thanks you are too, bye Angel cake," Larry said.

"Say that again?" I asked.

"Angel Cake," Larry replied.

"My gosh Richard calls me Angel cake, he must of told ya," I said.

"That's right," said Larry.

"Okay bye," I said.

"Bye Lovely," Larry waved.

"Bye Otto, Larry, Tuddrusel," we all said.

"Bye guys, I like the two babysitters Mac is a great hero," Otto commented.

"Brave and pretty," Larry said.

"Looks like you're the only one she's met without ears and a nose ha ha ha," Tuddrusel laughed sarcastically.

Larry glared at Tuddrusel and started to push buttons on his arms saying slowly "oh shut up."

They left with a big blow.

"They were nice," Beatie replied.

"I have a feeling we'll see them again," Benny said.

Then we all went back home for some nice quality time. We had a feeling that Benny was right, we will see those time travelers again, maybe some time Larry can find a nice robot girl, it would be much better.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story. It was originally gonna be longer, but I decided to get rid of a few scenes because they were a total waste of time. I had Larry be the one to have a crush on me just to make it funny. The next story will be where our heroes meet characters from Codename Kids Next Door.**


End file.
